Overcome a Thousand Nights
by weazelbee
Summary: People say you can't help who you fall in love with. Still, Sakura wonders how she ever fell in love with an emotionless and unsocial shinobi from Suna. [GaaSaku]


**A/N: This is my second attempt at a one-shot. Well anyways, this fanfic is titled after my current favorite song **Sen No Yoru Wo Koete by Aqua Timez **which translates into, 'Overcome a Thousand Nights'. **

**It's AU keep that in mind.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

-------

A pink-haired ANBU captain stared at the framed picture on the wall of her living room. It was of her, and her husband, at their wedding day. She had her usual smile on her face, and of course, he had his oh-so famous emotionless face.

Even if it was their wedding day, he didn't smile that much, but only when he saw Sakura walking up the aisle in the most outstanding dress. And when they finally shared the kiss that bounded them together forever, he had smiled too. She didn't mind, although it could get annoying that he didn't express much feelings, he still has his own ways he shows his love for her.

--------

She remembered very clearly the first time she had saw him. He was standing upside down on the branch of a tree, his arms crossed like always. Her fellow team mate, Uchiha Sasuke, had seemingly sparked his interest, and at that moment, Sakura secretly wanted his interest to point towards her.

But, she shook it away and told herself that the person she should be pining for right now was Sasuke, and only Sasuke.

Not some random Sand Ninja that likes to hang from trees!

Still, it didn't stop them from meeting occasionally after the Chuunin Exams and the whole other incident after were done. During Sasuke's fight, she worried about his cursed seal, and all the while worrying about his opponent too. Not really knowing why.

The Sand attempted a surprise attack on Konoha during the third exam, and when her team had pursued the three sand siblings, she saw her future-love in his somewhat true form.

A monster.

Sakura found out that a demon was 'implanted' in him when he was born, making him a Jinchuuriki. She felt sad that this burden was put on his shoulders and wanted to console him, but she knew she couldn't.

He had smashed her up against a tree, and knocked her unconscious. When Sakura finally woke up, she found him and Naruto on the ground, obviously worn out. She walked up behind a nearby tree and whispered to him.

He responded with a grunt.

The Konoha kunoichi told him that living with a demon inside him doesn't give him a reason to resent everyone who may try to be his friend, and that it doesn't give a right to kill anyone he wishes.

With that, she left quickly, not waiting for an answer.

Then, after some time, when he and his siblings left, he gave her a letter at the gate. Which she read immediately after they left. It had said, _thank you_. Although it was a simple answer, she cherished those two words in her heart.

They were two words that began their little friendship, that later blossomed into a beautiful and unexpected love.

So, back and forth they visited each other in their respective villages, and their friends or siblings were oblivious to it all. Since they had told them lies when they were questioned on what they had to do in another village without them.

Sasuke soon left to go to Orichimaru so he could obtain power to avenge his clan. Sakura had pleaded him not to go, although her infatuation with him simmered down gradually when she started talking with the sand shinobi.

He left anyways, after knocking her out.

She told him about what happened a day after in a letter, and when he read it, he told himself that he would knock Uchiha Sasuke unconscious for doing that to Sakura.

When she felt that she was too weak and a burden to Naruto, Sakura decided to learn from Tsunade, the fifth Hokage herself.

When she had told him, he had encouraged her to fulfill her goal, but inside his mind he said that she didn't need to try and become stronger, because he'll always protect her. So, from then on, she trained to become a medical-nin and help bring Sasuke back.

During her training, all she could do was heal minor injuries of the people she most cared about, and that troubled her. So, on her little one week break, she asked permission from her master if she could go to Suna.

Of course, the person who Sakura considered a motherly figure had questioned her why she wanted to go Sunagakure, which the bubble-gum hair girl simply replied with, "I have someone I want to visit."

Even though the sake-loving Hokage knew clearly that her student wasn't giving her the WHOLE truth, she let her go, without any more questions.

Sakura walked up to the gate of the Sand Village, and as expected, he was there waiting for her. His usual cold, emotionless expression was on his face, and his arms were crossed like always.

His eyes, although it didn't show, brightened when he saw the person he was waiting for walking up to him.

She smiled brightly at him, and took his hand, shocking him. If it was any other person but her, he would have immediately snatched his hand away and threaten to kill them.

But it was _her_, so all he could do was keep his hand lazily in hers.

Their relationship was still on the platonic side though, but he was patient, so he wasn't going to force anything onto her.

During her stay, they hung out like regular friends, however it was Sakura who did all the talking and choosing wear to go. People in the village began to gossip about the pair, asking each other if they were a couple or not.

It even went to the extremes of someone saying that he was holding her hostage or something, and that he was threatening to kill her and whole family if she didn't go out with him.

Sakura had corrected them all; letting out her 'inner-self' that even got him a little frightened. _A little…_

So, when it was finally time for her to leave, he just stood there and bid her fare-well, telling her that he'll come and visit Konoha soon. She gave the red-head a smile before walking away, fading in the distance as she traveled farther and farther away.

His heart fell every time they parted. Although he didn't like to admit it, he had _missed _her, and he had never missed anybody before.

_-------- _

_Two Years Later_

Naruto went to train with Jiraiya two years ago, and today he came back. He had gotten taller than Sakura, and when she thought that he had matured some, she was proven wrong when he did that hentai jutsu of his.

The jinchuuriki asked her how HE was doing, and told him that the red-head shinobi had become Kazekage. Sakura frowned when she had said this, because ever since _he _had become kazekage, they had been spending little time with each other. There was now only a letter that came by every month asking how the other was doing.

Every time she wrote her own letter to him, she cried every time. Sakura missed his deep voice giving her small answers, and the warmth of the hand that she was only allowed to hold.

They still didn't get Sasuke back, but they were training to become stronger. Akaitsuki has begun to move too, and she heard that a blonde member was attacking Sunagakure at this moment.

She also heard that he was fighting the member all by himself.

Team 7 minus Sasuke made their way to the allied village and Sakura was asked to treat a poisoned Kankurou. His sibling. While all the doctors made failed attempts to extract the poison from his body, she had done it with ease.

They praised her skills, and she had told them it was no big deal. The Konoha ninja were told that Gaara was captured by Akaitsuki, and Sakura immediately tensed up at the news.

Naruto started yelling that they should go rescue him now, and she had silently agreed with him.

The old lady, called Chiyo-baa sama, accompanied them on their mission, saying that she wants to see her grandson who had left twenty years ago. She wondered why her grandson would have anything to do with Akaitsuki and got her answer soon enough.

Sakura broke down a rock wall with her inhuman strength to find two Akaitsuki members, and Gaara on the opposite end. She could tell, from the way he just laid there, that he was dead.

It took all her will power to not break down crying right then and there, but even took more effort trying to restrain her anger and charge at the two criminals for killing the person she…loved…

Naruto didn't control himself, and let the demon inside of him surface. She saw the fangs that grew in his mouth, and the slits in his eyes that were supposed to be pupils. Kakashi and Naruto went to fight the blonde one after receiving taunting from him.

She and the old lady then went on to fight the other. But, as the blonde one left, her eyes followed him as he carried Gaara with him.

The pair ended up winning the fight, killing Chiyo's grandson, Sasori, in the process. He had given them a "reward" for beating him. Sasori gave them information about a spy within Orichimaru's ranks.

The information, although it was important to know, seemed so meaningless compared to the death of Gaara.

People from the Sand Village met up with them, and everyone surrounded his dead body. Some were crying, Naruto was saying stuff under his breath angrily, and the others and her just stood or kneeled there with sad eyes.She wanted to cry, but something was stopping her from doing so.

What happened next was unexpected, and it brought sad and good news. Chiyo used her own technique, and brought Gaara back to life in the exchange for her own. Sakura was ecstatic that he was alive once again, but was also sad when she knew that Chiyo was the one now dead.

She started to cry and he had placed a comforting hand on top of hers. Kakashi stared at them with curious eyes and said, "What's this." The Kazekage still kept his hand on hers nevertheless as she still let the tears fall.

Chiyo's brother then gave her comforting words, and told her that the puppet-master had lived a long life and had saw her grandson again. Now, she can finally rest.

Sakura took in these words, and felt a little better.

_--------- _

_Four Years Later_

The Fifth Hokage's apprentice became an ANBU captain a year after the mission. During that time, there was news that Sasuke had killed Orichimaru and had established a team of four people.

Her and fellow ninjas went on the move. Gaara seemed a little mad that she was going to go on such a dangerous mission and insisted that he go with her…to protect her. Sakura refused and told him that his Village needs their Kazekage more than she needs him.

A year after that mission, the Kazekage finally got enough courage to ask the girl of his affections out. Sakura of course said yes, and so they started dating. Gaara didn't do public displays of affection, but whenever a guy just looked at her strangely, he would instantly let out some sand to scare the poor person.

A year and half after that, he had proposed. It had shocked a lot of people, that two people who were complete opposites and the most unlikely people to ever get married, were now engaged.

_------- _

_Two Years Later_

They decided to hold up their wedding for two years, since they both were busy with their jobs as shinobi. Him being the Kazekage, and her being an ANBU squad captain.

When people found out that they were engaged they were surprised, well when they first actually started dating the people were shocked but they thought it wouldn't last. Boy, were they wrong.

Their friends and family were very happy for them, and Naruto had volunteered to help Sakura pick out her wedding dress. Ino had smacked him on the head and told him that it was the bride's best friend's job to help pick out the dress.

Though, Ino had practically picked out a dress without any consent from Sakura. The ANBU captain had liked some dresses, and asked her friend what she thought of it, which Ino had replied with a, "It's crap."

And that was the answer for each and every one of the dresses she had liked. Sakura then decided that since Ino hated every dress that she liked, that she go pick one out for her instead. Ino was more than happy to so.

Besides, it gives the pink-haired kunoichi more time to spend with her panda-chan! Well, you see, Gaara's eyes make him look like a panda.

No one but she can call him that.

So, after three months of planning, the wedding was now happening. The reception was huge, and Tsunade had brought in a truck full of Sake. Everyone but the happy couple ended up drunk and slept over night at the place where the party took place.

Now, she was here. Staring at the picture and reminiscing about the past. Sakura still wonders how she ever fell in love with someone like him, and he wondered how he fell in love with someone like her.

She closed her eyes, and leaned back on the sofa, saying to herself in her head.

'_I guess it doesn't matter how we did, but the fact that we did. The fact that Haruno Sakura and Sabaku no Gaara fell in love.' _

**-------- **

**A/N: Remember to go click that GO button at the bottom left hand corner. Review and tell me how it was.**


End file.
